Wenn Versteckte entdeckt werden
by Sternenschwester
Summary: Ivan hätte sich prügeln sollen, doch es war Alfred welcher dann die Schläge austeilte…(Au-RusCan-FrScot)


Salute,  
nein diesmal ist es kein RusAmi, sondern ein angedeutetes RusCan, wobei FrScot wird auch eine Rolle spielen. Eigentlich hat mich ein Fanart aus einem völlig anderem Fandom darauf gebracht und ich werde auch dieses wahrscheinlich mit einem ähnlichen Thema in Form eines Drabbel noch einmal verarbeiteten, na ja…  
hoffe es gefällt trotzdem soweit  
Lg, Sternenschwester

Wenn Versteckte entdeckt werden…

Ivan knetete unangenehm berührt seine Finger durch, während er auf diesen verdammten Stuhl in diesem verfluchten Gang, vor dieser verwunschenen Bürotür, von dieser Scheißdirektorin saß.  
Für einen kurzen Moment hörte er mit den Bewegungen auf und fuhr sich genervt über das Gesicht.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt…

Er sollte in diesem Zimmer sitzen und nicht Alfred.  
Er sollte den Anschiss und die Verwarnung bezüglich Gewaltanwendung in der Schule bekommen und nicht Alfred.  
Er hätte zuhauen sollen und nicht Alfred.  
Er hätte die Ehre von seinem Freund verteidigen sollen und nicht dessen Bruder.

Als die rauen Finger über seine Augenlieder fuhren sah er wie in Zeitluppe, wie diese Rabauken auf den zierlichen Brillenträger eingeprügelt hatten und nebenher auch verbal aufs schlimmste beleidigten.  
Es war ja so klar gewesen, das sie sich am Blonden vergriffen hatten und nicht an ihn, Ivan, der Schrecken der Schule.  
Und was hatte der Schrecken der Schule gemacht?  
Nicht schnell genug eingegriffen, während ein weiterer Beteiligter, wie ein gelber Blitz die Typen von seinem Ebenbild runtergerissen hatte, um sich gleich darauf eine ausgewachsene Keilerei mit ihnen zu liefern.  
Einem der Schläger hatte Alfred sogar die Nase gebrochen, wobei jedoch seine eigene Brille hatte leiden müssen.  
Ivan war erst dann aus seinem Schreck endgültig erwacht, als sich die Lehrpersonen von hinten dem Schauplatz nährten und hatte frühestens dann die verschiedensten Parteien, mit des großen Rothaarigen aus der Parallelstufe, soweit er wusste der Älteste der Kirklandbrüder, versucht auseinander zu bringen.  
Verzweifelt krallte er seine Finger in die aschblonden Haare.  
Warum hatte er am Anfang nur dagestanden und starr zugesehen wie diese Arschlöcher den Jungen verprügelten, welchen er nur Stunden davor, hinter den Schulgebäude, zwischen den deckungsbietenden Müllcontainer der Schule leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte?  
Welches Schwein hatte sie dabei beobachtet und danach gesungen?

Er konnte aus nächster Nähe hören wie wieder einmal die Direktorin, diese Furie, begonnen hatte lautstrak Alfred einen Vortrag über das friedliche Zusammenleben auf dieser Schule zu halten. Ein wütendes Schnauben verließ die Lippen des Russlandstämmigen.  
Was wusste dieses Weib, denn schon?  
Trug es etwa in ihren Augen zum Schulfrieden bei, dass homophobe Jugendliche einen Mitschüler vermöbelten, nur weil sie Minuten davor von irgendeinem Spasti erfahren hatten einer unter ihnen schwul war?  
Und dass sie sich an ihm für ihre intolerante Einstellungen rächten, da der andere Homosexuelle ein beinahe zwei Meter hoher Kerl ist, dafür bekannt selber ziemlich hart austeilen zu können?

Völlig in seinen Gedanken versunken und mit vollen Sarkasmus dem Monolog der Direktorin lauschend, merkte der „beinahe zwei Meter hohe Kerl" nicht wie sich jemand auf ihn zu bewegte.  
Erst als der Sessel neben ihn, quietschend über den Boden gezogen wurde, wurde er sich der Anwesenheit des Rothaarigen bewusst. Ohne ihn anzusehen, fischte der Typ eine Zigarre aus dem Inneren seiner blauen Weste und zündete sich diese an, obwohl innerhalb des Gebäudes ein strenges Rauchverbot herrschte.  
Sie konnten überhaupt von Glück reden, das die Renovierungen wegen akuten Geldmangel im rechten Hausflügel die letzten Jahre hängen geblieben waren und darum hier noch keine Rauchmelder installiert worden waren.  
„Und tritt die Kuh Alfred noch platt?", wandte sich dann der Rothaarige zwischen zwei Rauchwolken an Ivan, ohne ihn jedoch anzusehen. Just in diesem Moment, begann die „Kuh" im Büro zu schreien.  
Offenbar hatte Alfred eben in diesem Moment seinen Größenwahn wieder gefunden und Paroli gebracht.  
„Matthew ist übrigens noch immer auf der Krankenstation. Wie auch dieses Schwein, welches Alfred die Nase zertrümmert hat und dem Arsch, der die nächsten Wochen Suppe schlürfen darf."  
Ivan hob den Kopf. Aus dem Ton war nicht entnehmbar gewesen ob der Blonde ihn zu sehen wünschte oder nicht.  
„Arthur und Francis sind jetzt bei ihm. Meine Tante und mein Onkel sind auch schon informiert worden. Sie werden sich beeilen zu kommen."  
Kein Vorwurf, keine Bekleidungen.  
Dieser Kerl saß einfach neben ihm und berichtete all das in einem Ton, bei dem man meinen könnte sie plauderten gerade über die Ergebnisse eines Pferderennens. Die Eskalation hinter ihnen hatte sich offenbar wieder soweit beruhigt, wobei der Russe das unangenehme Gefühl hatte, das die Konfrontation zu Gunsten der Pädagogin ausgegangen war.  
Doch das war Ivan im Moment völlig egal.  
Was jetzt zählte war er und dieser qualmende Feuerschopf. Resignierend musste er sich jedoch eingestehen dass er es nicht schaffte, den Burschen neben ihn auf das Thema anzusprechen. Er hatte Angst vor der Verachtung des Gleichaltrigen und dessen niedrige Wertschätzung ihm gegenüber, als Resultat der Ereignisse dieses Nachmittags.  
Schließlich hätte er den Kleinen verteidigen sollen. Von Anfang an hätte er klar machen müssen, selbst wenn es mit Gewalt geschehen hätte müssen, dass niemand das Recht hatte seinem Matthew auch nur eines seiner blonden Haare zu krümmen.  
Er hatte versagt, auf voller Line versagt.

War es nicht er gewesen, welcher den ersten Schritt gemacht hat?  
War es nicht seine Schuld gewesen, das Matthew seine homosexuelle Neigung entdeckt hatte?  
War es nicht ihm zuzuschreiben, dass nun die ganze Schule glaubte das der unscheinbare Junge eine Schwuchtel war?  
Hatte nicht er zu verantworten dass nun jeder auf diesen Burschen negativ aufmerksam geworden war, nachdem man ihn die letzten Jahre mit Nichtachtung gestraft hatte?

„Du gibst dir die Schuld nicht wahr?"  
Der Rotschopf hatte ihn immer noch nicht von Angesicht zu Angesicht angeschaut, aber Ivan spürte dass dessen völlige Anteilnahme auf ihn ruhte.  
„Du stellst dir gerade vor wie es wäre, wenn du niemals was mit meinen Vetter angefangen hättest? Nicht wahr?"  
Schuldbewusst richtete Ivan seinen Blick auf den hässlichen Linoleumboden vor ihnen. Wer, um alles in der Welt, erlaubte eine solche Scheußlichkeit?  
Eine Frage, welche für den Moment und der Situation, in welcher er steckte absolut unpassend war, ihn aber von seinem Los wenigstens für ein paar Sekunden ablenkte.

„Alfred hatte schon so seinem Verdacht, dass die geheimnisvolle Freundin seines Bruders in Wahrheit ein Mann ist und Francis hat es seit geraumer Zeit gewusst. Ich weiß nicht wie er es macht, aber er schein so ein inneres Radar zu haben, was Liebesbeziehungen angeht. Außerdem steht dieser Perverse Matt sehr nahe."  
Der Rote gluckste, eine Geste, welche Ivan als noch deplatzierter empfand als seine spontane Frage über die zweifelhafte Inneneinrichtung dieser Anstalt.  
„Gut, ich muss auch zugeben dass er euch letzten Samstag vor Kino küssend gesehen hat."  
„Warum?"  
Auch ohne seinen Blick vom Boden abzuheben, konnte sich Ivan bildlich vorstellen wie die dicken, roten Augenbrauen gehoben wurden.  
„Warum was?"  
„Warum erzählst du mir das? Und warum machst du mir…"  
„Keine Vorwürfe", unterbrach ihn der Cousin der Zwillinge. Der Aschblonde konnte hören wie sich der andere zurücklehnte.  
„Was bringt es Matthew jetzt, wenn ich dir Vorwürfe mache? Ich mein, du trägst zwar eine Teilschuld, aber Matthew ist auch kein Kleinkind mehr, welches man vor jedem Sturz bewahren muss. Siecher wenn ich schneller vor Ort gewesen wäre, dann wäre es zu mehr als nur ein geprellten Kiefer gekommen. Und hättest du dich aktiv in die Keilerei eingemischt, anstatt zögerlich diese bloody bastrads von Matt runterzureißen, dann würden wir in diesem Augenblick Alfred da drinnen Gesellschaft leisten und damit wäre keiner meiner Vetter geholfen. Außer vielleicht Al, denn dann hätte diese Tante zwei weitere zum Anbrüllen."

Wieder quietschte der Stuhl, als sich der Rotschopf erhob, um sich zum Fenster, gegenüber von ihnen, zu bewegen. Ivan konnte aus den Augenwinkeln wahrnehmen, wie sein Gesprächspartner das alte Guillotinfenster hochhob, und am Fensterbrett die Reste der Zigarre löschte, bevor er den kümmerlichen Rest wieder in der Innentasche einer Weste einsteckte.  
Während sich langsam der Rauch in die Freiheit verzog, war nur das Geschrei aus dem Büro zu vernehmen.  
Plötzlich mischte sich zu dieser Geräuschkulisse und ihrem Schweigen, das Trappeln von Schuhen.  
Ivan hob den Kopf und sah den Casanova seines Jahrgangs auf sie beide zueilen. Der Blonde hob grüßend die Hand, während sein Blick jedem, welcher nur ein Fünkchen von Empathie besaß, klar machte, das er bei weitem schon heitere Tage erlebt hatte.  
„Scott, ist Alfred noch immer nicht frei?", fragte er gleich als erstens, kaum hatte er den Rothaarigen erreicht.  
„Ich habe auch einen weniger lächerlichen Namen, Francis."  
„Aus dieser Antwort entnehme ich mal: Non. Und was deinen Namen angeht, und darüber wie ich dich nenne, können wir auch später diskutieren, mon cher."  
Dann wandte sich der Franzose zu Ivan.  
„Du bist Ivan, n'est pas?"  
Mit schwerem Kopf sah der Angesprochene zum blonden Schönling hoch. Ohne auf eine Antwort abzuwarten, plapperte Francis einfach weiter.  
„Dann würde ich dir raten deinen breiten Hintern schleunigst in die Höhe zu bekommen und dich zu Mathieu, Richtung Krankenstation zu begeben."  
Mühsam richtete sich Ivan zu seiner vollen Größe auf und wollte gerade den Gang entlang schlurfen, da packte ihn der Langhaarige noch an den beiden Enden am Schal. Bevor sich Ivan versah hatte Francis sein Gesicht zu dem seinigen gezogen.  
„Sperr jetzt gut deine Ohren auf, Ivan", zischte ihn der Franzose zu, ohne auf seinen schweren Akzent zu verzichten. „Wenn du meinen Matthieu in dieser Sache in Zukunft nicht beistehst oder ihm auf andere Weise sein zartes Herz brichst, dann komme ich persönlich vorbei und vermöble dich. Ist das in deinen breiten Schädel reingegangen?" Kampfeslust blitzte aus den blauen Augen, welche der junge Mann zu Schlitzen verengt hatte und überrumpelt von dieser Aussage, brachte es Ivan nur fertig mit dem Kopf zu nicken.  
Zwar konnte er sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, wie dieser schmalgebaute Bursche es mit seiner Statur aufnehmen wollte, aber er würde den Teufel tun, diese Drohung nicht ernst zu nehmen. Offenbar war Francis mit dieser nonverbalen Antwort zufrieden, denn er ließ ihn los und gab ihm mit einem typischen, perversen Francis-Lächeln einen Klaps auf den Po.  
„Keine Sorge, Scott und ich halten für dich an dieser Tür Stellung, bis diese Chameau Alfred wieder rausgerückt hat."  
„Verdammt Francis, ich wurde auf den Namen…"  
Doch auf das Ende dieses Satzes achtete Ivan nicht mehr, da er mit großen Schritten Richtung Krankenstation hechtete.

-

Francis sah den Aschblonden eine Weile hinterher, selbst als dieser schon um die Ecke verschwunden war. Plötzlich spürte er wie sich zwei Hände um seine Taille und seinem Oberkörper schlangen.  
„Ich habe sich vermisst…"  
Der warme Atem kitzelte Francis am Ohr und er spürte das Gewicht des Kopfes auf seinen Schultern. Er seufzte und lehnte sich in die Umarmung hinein.  
„Tu pues!"  
„Mich darauf hinzuweisen, dass ich stinke ist auch nicht die feine französische Art, Francis…", raunte der Rothaarige ihm ins Ohr.  
„Mich küssen zu wollen, nachdem du dieses scheußliche Kraut geraucht hast, auch nicht!"  
Ein leises Lachen erfüllte den Gang, welches aber schnell in der Keiferei aus dem Büro unterging.  
„Wer sagt das ich dich küssen möchte, Grenouille ?"  
„Lass mich los!"  
„What? Why?"  
Francis hatte es sanft und ruhig ausgesprochen. Doch Älteste der Kirklandbrüder spürte über die Körperhaltung des anderen, wie dieser mit einem Schlag ernst geworden war. Bedauernd über den Verlust seiner Wärmequelle, ließ er den Blonden los. Mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck, drehte sich sein Freund zu ihm um.  
„Hast du denn nichts aus den Fehlern deines Vettern gelernt?"  
Der Satz war nicht als Frage gestellt worden, sondern sollte eher als Erinnerung gelten. Der Angesprochene nickte langsam, aber verstehend. Eine sterile Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus und unschlüssig was sie sagen zueinander sollten, lehnten sich beide, mit einem eindeutigen Abstand zueinander ans Fensterbrett. Nach einer Weile begann Francis zögerlich das Schweigen zu brechen.  
„Alister, wie hättest du den reagiert, wäre es nicht Matthieu und Ivan gewesen, welche sie entdeckt hätten, sonders uns?" Der Angesprochene zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Das ist eine der Fragen, auf die ich im Moment mir weder stellen möchte, noch will ich die Antwort darauf wissen, Francis…"


End file.
